Predestinado
by sakurarika
Summary: AU El tiempo ha pasado desde la última guerra santa. Ahora nos situamos en un nuevo siglo. Jovenes vivirán sus más emocionantes vidas sin dejar aun lado una misión que tienen que cumplir, de ellos dependerá el futuro de la tierra
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros casuales**

En una hermosa tarde de la ciudad de Athenas, en una de tantas instituciones para jóvenes mujeres, se encontraba un grupo de chicas conversando muy alegres, estaba formado por una joven de largo cabellos morados de ojos turquesas claros, una de ojos azules de cabello recogido con una liga de color amarillo; otras dos que era de cabellos cortos una de color verde y otro pelirroja; otra joven de cabellos negros y otra rubia de cabellos ondulados largos hasta su espalda, se encontraban tan concentradas y riendo ante el comentario un tanto obsceno de parte de la joven de cabellos verde corto de repente se escuchaba a lo lejos unos gritos provenientes de dos jovencitas una era de cabellos plateados y otra de cabellos amarillos que corrían como si el diablo las persiguiera - ¿que sucede? Hilda, Fleur –pregunta la pelirroja a las dos jovencitas que tomaban aire de tanto correr

- chicas tienen que ver…-Dice la rubia tomando aire, ya que le costaba hablar- y tienen que arreglar –finaliza la jovencita sentándose en la banca para descansar por tanto correr

- Que cosa tenemos que ver y que tenemos que hacer? -Pregunta otra rubia de ojos azules, mientras que la de cabellos morados solo se limitaba a mirar su cabello y peinarlo

- se supone que debemos arreglar todas nuestras cosas, acabamos de mudarnos a este lugar –les recuerda la chica de cabellos amarillos señalando una enorme edificio frente a ellas- y la otra cosa que nuestras grandes amigas - se detuvo para tomar aire ya que hablo muy rápido

- ahora ¿que hicieron? -Pegunta una rubia que tenía su pelo amarraco con una cola, apoyando su mano en su cadera mientras fruncía el ceño se imaginaba que la más traviesa de todas se había metido nuevamente en serios problemas

- están escapando! Acaban de encontrar la salida de esta cárcel! June -Contesta esta vez la joven de cabellos plateados, pero cierto comentario fuera del tema, hace que las demás miren a la de cabellos morados que preguntaba donde se encontraba los espejos la susodicha solo se limita a no decir nada al ver como las demás la miraban seriamente

- bueno ahora si… QUE! – grita la pelirroja seguida de las demás chicas

- reacción tardía – agrega la de cabellos plateados – bueno la cosa es que amarraron a las inspectoras, y dicen que las sigamos

- si vamos! – Pronuncia una de las jovencitas con una gran sonrisa, ahora observando las puntas de su cabello – creo que necesito un corte

- ni lo pienses saori –habla la más madura del grupo oponiéndose ante lo dicho por la de cabellos morados

- pero Marín… -dicen las demás al unísono

- nada, el año pasado casi nos expulsan y ya déjate ese cabello en paz! Ya me dieron ganas de ir a la peluquería! Mis puntas por dios -se pone en el mismo plan de la pelimorado a admirar su hermosa cabellera,.

Las demás niegan nuevamente entonces la de cabellos negros toma la palabra

- aún recuerdo ese día…

- mi padre casi me mata –recuerda otra rubia de ojos azules al recordar a sus padres castigándola- casi quedo calva y sin nalgas tras que no estoy muy bendita

- tu no te habías muerto ya? – pregunta una de las rubias a la vez que sacudía su falda

- june! – dicen muy enojadas las demás jovencitas ante la fatal broma de la rubia

- bueno mejor me callo, pero si piensan ir les recomiendo que recuerden bien lo sucedido anteriormente –les dice la pelirroja a las demás, quienes se miran entre ellas

_Un grupo de 10 lindas chicas muy bien sentadas en los troncos de un enorme árbol que se encontraba adornando un inmenso jardín de una hermosa Institución para chicas_

_- ya viene la inspectora -Avisa fleur mientras desde abajo se le veía su ropa interior, momento propicio para que un chico gozará_

_- sabes, cállate torpe! nos escucharán! – le dice una chica de cabellos castaños metiéndole tremendo coscorrón a la jovencita para que se callara _

_Antes de que la rubia cayera al suelo, la de cabellos negros la atrapa por el cabello antes de que cayera del árbol_

_- mi cabello… - la hermana menor de la de cabellos plateados bañada en lagrimas y guindada como adorno de arbolito de navidad_

_- allí vienen, silencio – avisa una de cabellos marrones_

_- mi cabeza – se queja la pequeña fleur aun guindando todas guardan silencio y sudan la gota gorda_

_- estás chiquillas se salieron otra vez, esto es apoyado por esa señora que solo se la pasa regañándome, mocosas… - se dirige nuevamente al edificio pero sin dejar de mirar a tras a ver si encontraba a las pequeñas diablitas – ya verán… - entró tirando la gran puerta con fuerza_

_- MI CABELLO! -Grita ya muy adolorida la de cabellos rizados la chica del golpe anterior toma una de las frutas del árbol y se le lanza, apenas ocurrió el choque de la fruta y la cabeza de fleur se escucho algo vació seguido sunrei la dejará caer - mi cabeza…- pronunció mientras veía estrellitas dando vueltas en su cabeza_

_- sube rápido fleur, tenemos que irnos – se ofrece la chica violenta alargando la mano, la otra se asusto y negó varias veces con miedo a otro maltrato por parte de la chica_

_- no mejor subo yo sola… karin –opina la joven rubia a que en verdad esa violenta chica le hiciera otro daño _

_- a las tres salimos –dice la de nombre karin dirigiéndose a las demás, todas asienten y se preparan- tres!_

_Todas bajan rápidamente por el alto muro del colegio claro que con ayuda de una escalera ya preparada anteriormente, se ayudan mutuamente, por supuesto que fleur que bajo de última, no dejo que la jovencita karin la ayudará, dándose un gran golpe en el trasero, pegó un atormentador grito y su hermana le tapo la boca – bueno nos vemos a las 12:00 en el antiguo coliseo_

_- no pasen de esa hora! – pide la de cabellos marrones observando detenidamente a saori que no deja su cabello en paz – y ya déjalo! Esta bien así! – se alejo junto a la otra chica, las demás chicas quedaron discutiendo con quién saldrían_

_- hoy! No iré con sunrei es muy pendeja – advierte la peliverde mirando a la nombrada _

_- sheena… - Marín enojada no reclama sabía que le tocaba llevársela – ve con saori a ya tu sabes donde, le prepararé la mente a esta y luego las alcanzo_

_- fleur, hermanita, debes estar conmigo aun eres muy nena – dice Hilda ayudando a su hermanita a levantarse_

_- cállate Hilda! he estado con mas hombres que tú –dice la nombrada, sobandose el trasero_

_- fleur! – se tapo la boca asombra si que su hermanita tenia secretos y muy profundos _

_Las demás solo ríen y toman caminos diferentes. En el colegio se encontraba la Inspectora en un despacho hablando con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos oscuros - señorita Pandora, las chicas del último año se han escapado de nuevo_

_- "espero que se alejen rápido" cómo es posible que las dejarán salir! – pronuncio tan mal actuado que la inspectora frunce el ceño, clavo una seria mirada a la señora y prosiguió – hice una pregunta_

_- se nos salió de la mano, además le advertimos que debía expulsar a esa chica que les dan un mal ejemplo a las demás_

_- tú no me tienes que decir lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo alterada y con ganas de lanzarle el cenicero de cristal que estaba justo a su frente_

_- señorita… - dijo la inspectora con voz queja y de susto_

_- AH! odio! Odio! Que me digas señorita, yo perdí la virginidad hace mucho TIEMPO, largo! - señalándole la puerta la doña obedeció y salió como cachorro regañado - estúpida, espero que las chicas disfruten esta noche, enojarme me excita tanto, llamaré a cristal, lo deseo tanto en este momento… _

Dos chicas corriendo apresuradamente por la calle como si el diablo las persiguiera para llevarse sus almas pero lamentablemente no era eso estaban siendo perseguidas por tres mujeres con cara de que nunca habían tenido sexo con un hombre

- ¿a donde vamos? –pregunta una joven de cabellos marrones a una jovencita de cabellos castaños de ojos turquesas quien decide tomar un taxi

Dos jóvenes muy apuestos uno de melena rubia y otro morada tomaban un delicioso capuchino mientras conversaban animadamente

- creo que debemos apurarnos hoy llegarán las nuevas vecinas –le recuerda el de cabellos morados a su amigo, quien afirma con la cabeza

- es verdad Mu, se me había olvidado, mira que colocar un instituto para chicas junto a uno de chicos –sonríe el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

- creo que el profesor Cristal esta loco, mira que mudar la mujer al lado, pero lo mejor es que todos la vamos a pasar muy bien, o no? Shaka – ríe el de ojos verdes, seguido del rubio

Su mirada se encontraba posada en la ventana hasta que es sacada de sus pensamientos por parte de su buena amiga quien le pregunta cual era su plan, ella sonríe con tranquilidad

- hay muchos, recuerda hoy es viernes, y aun tenemos una semana antes de comenzar las aburridas clases –dice ella recostándose en el sillón cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad

- y que piensas de la vida, cuando cojeras mínimo interés en el estudio, realmente no sé por que siempre alcahueteo tus escapadas –dice la jovencita un tanto decepcionada por su amiga

- ay! No te quejes de seguro te conseguiremos el primer novio –dice la jovencita con tranquilidad, después de todo le daba igual lo que opinaba su amiga y otras persona, solo deseaba estar en otro lugar fuera de este

- de acuerdo, no diré más nada, pero promete que estudiaras apenas nos dejen algo y ahora que no piensas pedir parada –dice la joven de cabellos marrones un tanto temida adonde iban

- PARADA! –se limita alzar la voz la jovencita al abrir sus ojos, ordenando al chofer detenerse

- karin, no grites así –la regaña su amiga, mientras que la nombrada se limita a mirar el lugar en donde se encontraban

Los dos jóvenes que anteriormente conversaban mientras tomaban un capuchino, caminaban por una calle cerca de donde se encontraban las otras jovencitas, pero de pronto

- ves lo que haces? ahora por culpa tuya nos persiguen –le reclama la de cabellos marrones, mientras las dos salían huyendo de un señor

- pero yo pensaba, que era gratis, pero en fin, sigue corriendo o sino te atrapan –le informa la chica riendo divertida

- nos alcanzan - advierte la chica de cabellos marrones muy asustada

- ni sueñes que me van a detener – dice la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa, muy cerca de ellas se encontraba un puesto de frutas está lo derriba para evitar que las atraparán- lo hecho, hecho está –dice ella riendo a gozo

- si que estás loca mejor crucemos la calle rápido –dice la de cabellos marrones evitando no reír por la maldad hecha por su amiga pero voltea hacia atrás notando que un auto iba a chocar a su amiga solo se limita a decir el nombre de ella

La jovencita observa como el auto se acerca reaccionando a tiempo da un gran salto seguido de algunas piruetas quedando al otro lado de la calle dejando a muchas personas asombradas al igual que su amiga escuchándose algunos aplausos de parte de las personas que la admiraba por la hazaña vista

- CORRE! Vienen los locos y nos atraparán! – las dos siguieron la carrera de triatlón mientras reían al ratito el momento se vio interrumpido por un choque entre personas

- auch! eso me dolió – se queja hillary mientras se soba su trasero

- diablos… que no se fijan por donde caminan! – dice muy alterada la jovencita con ganas de darle de puñete a aquellos dos jóvenes

- están bien? – preguntan dos voces masculina al unísono, las dos chicas fijando su mirada el sensual rubio y el tierno pelimorado

- como pretende que estemos bien, si casi me aplastan! –dice la jovencita levantándose del suelo mirando con desprecio a los dos chicos pero recibiendo una golpecito de parte de su amiga- ay! Y tu porque me pegas? – Pronuncia más enojada, detrás de ellas las voces de los señores que la perseguían eran más cercanas- maldición! –buscando por todas partes para poder esconderse con su amiga, pero dando con un tanque de basura sin remedio alguno- ahí nos esconderemos

- estás loca! Y arruinar mi ropa -Dicho eso con asquerosidad la chica de cabellos marrones es arrastrada por la castaña, quien le importaba poco lo que opinarán esos dos jóvenes, quienes miraban sorprendidos la escena

Un señor muy agitado se acerca a ellos para saber si habían visto a esas dos jovencitas, ambos chicos se miran entre si quienes responden a coro con un no. Detrás del bote de basura las dos chicas dialogaban para nada le convencía que esos dos no dijeran su ubicación algo se traían entre manos esos dos chicos, era lo que pensaba la castaña ya que su comentario ocasiona que su amiga se sonrojará. Los jóvenes convencen al señor de que no han visto a nadie con esas características y se aleja luego se acercan al bote de basura para investigar lo que pasaba

- que piensan hacernos? – pregunta la de cabellos marrones preocupada y temida mirando a los dos jóvenes

- nada que ustedes no quieran – contesta el de cabellos morados ante la pregunta de la joven

- no se preocupen traemos protección – agrega el amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se notaba que esas dos eran una niñas ingenuas bueno por lo menos la de cabellos marrones

- animales, Pendejos, pervertidos –dice la castaña apunto de darle varios golpes a los muchachos, pero es detenida por su amiga quien le dice que ellos solo bromeaban- vaya sentido del humor la de estos dos

- que hicieron, traviesas, porqué las persiguen? –pregunta el de cabellos morado a las dos jovencitas

- eso no les importa! –responde con grosería la chica, dándole la espalda a los dos mientras se cruza de brazos

- bueno llamaremos a la policía, por sospechosas –dice el rubio mirando a la de cabellos castaños que le daba igual se notaba que no temía por su advertencia

- No! Por favor! Ayúdennos –pide la joven de cabellos marrones a ambos jovencitos- karin… -llorando – no me hagas esto…

Por cosas del destino y de la vida, el señor que las perseguías anteriormente decidió regresar para cerciorarse de que esas mocosas no estaban por el lugar, el rubio se percata y avisa a los demás- se acerca alguien

- al demonio! –dice la castaña recargándose en la pared le daba igual ir a la cárcel, después de todo no era su primera vez, nota como su amiga le pide a aquellos chicos que la ayudarán, dejando escapar un suspiro, jamás permitiría que otra persona la ayudará

- que recibiremos a cambio? – habla nuevamente el rubio

- pues… -su sonrisa aparece un tanta maliciosa- una patada en su culo –es su respuesta muy seca hacia los dos chicos

- karin! –regaña a su amiga quien en el momento había sido muy grosera con aquellos dos guapos chicos

Ambos chicos ríen ante la respuesta de la jovencita con excepción de la otra chica que se disculpa por su amiga, pero siendo interrumpidos ya que voltean a fijar su mirada hacia un rabioso señor que estaba parados cerca de ellos y con un mazo en la mano, los dos jóvenes toman de la mano a las dos aventureras y salen corriendo

- y ustedes dos, porqué nos ayudan? –pregunta la castaña con un tono serio mirando al susodicho que había tomado su mano sin autorización de ella

- porque nos caen bien – pronuncia tiernamente Mu a la chica

- chiquillas de mierda, deténganse, así que por eso se fugan del colegio, para salir con esos vagabundos que no sirven, solo piensan en sexo! –dice el tipo detrás de ellos con mazo en mano a punto de tirarlo para ver a quien le daba

- yo… -tartamudea Sharon al notar que el chico la mantenía sujetada de la mano, era obvio ningún chico antes lo había hecho

- no temas –Shaka le dio un apretón en señal de confiabilidad

- imbécil… - susurra karin para nada le agradaba la idea que un chico le tomará su mano

- me debes una –le dice Mu a la chica

Era de noche y los chicos se encontraban en un parque conversando, bueno Sharon con los chicos por que la otra chica solo decía palabras de burla. A sus oídos se escuchó el sonido de estómagos vacíos

- tengo hambre karin –dice la chica tocando su estómago mirando a su amiga

- Dios mió, ¿desde cuando no comen? –pregunta Shaka a las dos jovencitas

- desde la semana pasada – le contesta al rubio, pero con esa exageración que la caracteriza

- que mentirosa –niega varias veces la de cabellos marrones a la exageración de su amiga

- esa chica si que es exagerada -opina Mu en verdad que esa jovencita era muy inventora

- y? que te importa pelo de nifu nifa – dice con gran tranquilidad la jovencita, Shaka y Sharon reían por el gracioso comentario de la joven mientras mu intercambia miradas de electricidad con karin, en el preciso momento pasa frente a ellos un carrito de los hot dogs que impregnaba de ese rico olor todo el lugar, karin y Sharon lo siguen con la mirada de niñas huérfanas y hambrientas- déjame ver cuanto tengo –buscando en sus bolsillos, mientras que su amiga detiene aquel carrito

- Sharon! mi dinero –dice ella mordiendo su labio inferior al parecer la billetera se había perdido en aquel basurero, mientras que la otra chica seguía pidiendo- Sharon no tenemos dinero –avisa a la de ojos turquesas

- no importa traigo mi billetera –dice la chica con tranquilidad

- Sharon… yo tenía tu billetera y se perdió… -sonríe con gran tranquilidad la chica colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos

- quien va apagar todo esto? – pregunta preocupado el señor de los hot dogs

- ellos! – karin señala a los dos jóvenes, quienes niegan varias veces

- déjelo así, déjelo así, ya no quiero más – la cabellos marrones escupe la comida - ahí está de regreso

- que asquerosa – dice su amiga mientras observa la comida masticada

- me tienen que pagar –exige el hombre

- corre! –ordena la castaña dispuesta a huir pero los dos chicos la detienen

- vamos a pagar la cuenta, pero ya me debes dos –le dice Mu a la jovencita, quien lo mira con desagrado

Shaka se acerca al hotdogcero y le paga lo consumido, Sharon le agradece y le promete que la próxima vez que se encuentren se lo pagarán

- pendejos, idiotas, lo único que buscan de nosotras es sexo – susurra karin ahora de espaldas

- deja de hablar así karin – le pide su amiga ya muy apenada y sobre todo por que shaka no le quitaba ni un ojo de encima

- bueno, ya vamonos –ordena la jovencita lo mejor era regresar después de todo ya no tenían nada que hacer sin dinero en la ciudad

- como pretendes que nos vayamos, sino tenemos dinero –le recuerda la chica un tanto enfadada a su amiga

- pues pídele a tu novio que te preste –dice la castaña mirando al rubio

- que novio? –pregunta Sharon extrañada ante el comentario de su amiga, quien fija su mirada en donde la joven señalaba se trataba del rubio de ojos azules

- ya son novios?– pregunta mu mientras ríe bajo – ya me ganaste

- no lo sé –se encoge de hombros el rubio

- CLARO QUE NO! –responde colorada chica con ganas de matar a su amiga que hablaba sin importarle nada

- pues entonces hay que irnos a pie, no hay otra manera –dice la castaña empezando a caminar

- nosotros la vamos acompañar – muy cortés se ofrece shaka

- primero muerta –se detiene la castaña volteando a mirar con seriedad al rubio para nada le agradaba la idea ser acompañadas por dos chicos desconocidos

- karin… que no ves que es muy peligroso que estemos solas –le recuerda siendo respondida por un no me importa de parte de su amiga - eso es siempre - empezando a caminar junto con los dos chicos

- estúpida porque me haces esto – grita la chica a todo pulmón muy enojada por la traición de su amiga - y luego no vengas llorando que te han violado –dice ella con cierta broma para que su amiga se apenara

Después de un buen rato de caminar, los cuatro chicos llegan a la entrada del internado, mientras que en una de las ventanas de los cuartos de las chicas, se encuentra fleur observando la escena

- chicas, miren quienes están en la entrada - todas salen corriendo, para ver de quién se trataba y si que se llevaron una sorpresa -

- ya voy… - avisa Saori mientras cepillaba su cabello

- ya consiguieron novios? Hillary? Señorita tímidad? –se pregunta con sorpresa la de cabellos verdes

- shaina y yo que soy? –pregunta la de cabellos negros a la nombrada

- sunrei tu eres señorita pendejad!-responde Shaina mirando a la de cabellos negros, quien se limita a sonreír, june por su parte niega con la cabeza como era posible que la chica se dejará

- no puedo creerlo, karin –opina con sorpresa la pelirroja al ver que la menor de todas ya tenía un admirador

- para que veas hilda, que la chica es conquistadora – habla Marín, tratando de mirar por la ventana

- me gusta el rubio – dice june mientras observa a shaka de arriba abajo- muy bueno

- a mi el pelo morado – interviene hilda mientras abre uno de los botones de su pijama – deberíamos ir allá

- definitivamente yo me quedaría con los dos – agrega esmeralda mientras terminaba de untarse una mascarilla

Hillary se encontraba agradeciéndole a los dos chicos, por haberlas acompañado hasta su instituto

- como sea espero no volver a verlos –opina diferente la chica con los brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado, en verdad detestaba darle las gracias a otra persona

- chica ese deseo no se te va a cumplir –habla shaka con una sonrisa en sus labios

- a si? Y por qué? –pregunta la castaña fijando su mirada hacia el rubio con gran profunda, esto incomodándolo un poco ya que la mirada de esa jovencita era demasiada profunda

- MOCOSAS VENGAN ACÁ! –interrumpe la conversación la voz conocida de una de las inspectoras, las dos chicas se topan con las miradas de enoja de aquellas dos señoras

- es hora de ir nos – se despide la de cabellos marrones a los dos jóvenes

- eso era se fugaron del colegio – dice shaka mirando a otra dirección

- vaya descubrimiento fulito, como sea Adiós… - las dos Inspectoras las agarran de las greñas y se las llevan dentro del edificio - chiquillas de la mierda, donde estaban!

- por hay pajareando, usted sabe –es la respuesta de la castaña de lo más tranquila soportando el dolor del agarre de la vieja

Los dos chicos se sorprenden por la actitud de la pequeña señorita y quedan un poco preocupados

- con cuidado señora… - susurra shaka mientras observa con tiran del cabello de esa chica que por alguna razón había llamado su atención

- no te preocupes estamos acostumbradas – fueron las palabras de consuelo por parte de la amiga de karin, intentando aguantar el dolor que le producía esos jalones de cabello- ayyyy…

- que gente tan estricta –opina el de cabellos morados a su amigo mirando la escena hasta que deja escapar un suspiro vaya día el suyo sobre todo jamás había conocido a una chica como esa tal karin

- Mu…

- si? –fija su mirada en su amigo- que pasa?

- adivina quienes son nuestras nuevas vecinas –comenta el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico fija su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo encontrándose con su instituto


	2. Chapter 2

**De compras**

Una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Atenas lindos hombres caminando de un lado a otro con sus redondos y acolchonables traseros y su hermoso pelo que hipnotizaba a cada mujer que los miraba. Los pájaros llenando las calles con sus desperdicios intestinales y en el nuevo colegio de señoritas hijas de mamá y papá exactamente en la recámara más grande y decorada se encontraban 9 jovencitas muy simpáticas arreglándose para salir.

La pelirroja se limita a llamar a la menor de todas pero sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la nombrada buscándola por el ropero, el baño hasta debajo de los sillones mientras de su cabello caían los rollos.

Mientras que Fleur pedía ayuda a su hermana mayor ya que su largo cabello se había anudado con el cepillo la nombrada sin más remedio ayudando a su hermanita, mientras que la más madura seguía de insistente llamando a la jovencita

- gritas por el gusto –le contesta la chica de cabellos marrones a la pelirroja quien pregunta adonde había ido- se fue – contesta serena la chica buscando algo en unas gavetas- a buscar su auto –contesta ella

- pero que auto? si es una menor –se extraña la pelirroja ante el comentario dicho por su amiga

- el que apunta de soborno le compraron sus padres Marín –responde la jovencita bueno eso era lo que la chica le había dicho

- y esta vez que prometió? –pregunta Hilda aun ayudando a su hermanita

- que cuando fuera su primera vez usaría condón –responde la chica a la pregunta de Hilda

- que! – interviene el resto de las chicas dejando de hacer lo que hacían ¿NO?

- porque se sorprenden? –pregunta ahora la de cabellos marrones al notar sorpresa en sus amigas acaso había echo algo malo su amiga

- karin aun es virgen? –pregunta sin creerlo pelirroja como si se tratara de algo interesante

- pues claro Marín –responde la chica con simpleza ante la pregunta de ella

- yo pensaba que me había pasado el record!

Un jardín muy calmado otras chicas del internado conversaban como siempre de sus novios y de lo que usarían en su próxima cita, pero ese momento se vio interrumpido por un escandaloso auto rojo que entró sin previo aviso a los terrenos del colegio.

Shunrei que estaba asomada por la ventana alarma a las chicas para que vieran el espectáculo – corran! es karin con su auto nuevo, es precioso!

- yo lo quiero ver! – gritan emocionadas al unísono y corren a la puerta para ver ese fabuloso auto peroooo siempre hay uno todas querían salir al mismo tiempo y dudo que en una puerta de 88 centímetros quepan 9 chicas ni por más que fueran un esqueleto andante- yo primero!

- maldición Pandora debe mandar a ampliar estas puertas – se queja june mientras aplasta la cabeza de esmeralda

- la mas hermosa primero! – Dice hilda mientras le da de zapatazos a su hermana y shina, todas forcejean para ver quien sale primero

- taradas! salgan una por una – propone Sharon pero ella luchaba de igual manera con shunrei como si se tratase de yokosumas

Mientras en el jardín una de las Inspectoras con cara de perro regaña a la joven que estaba en aquel auto rojizo

- chiquilla saca ese auto de aquí!

- ni lo sueñes vieja – ríe con burla mientras disfruta del sol muy bien sentada en su convertible rojo de 5 puestos llegando al lugar Pandora con unos lentes oscuros como queriendo ocultar que anoche se fue de fiesta con el Cristal

- que hermoso auto –admira Pandora el hermoso auto de color rojo

- señorita Pandora daño las flores del jardín, mírelo usted misma –le dice la inspectora a la directora

- lárgate! Y manda a arreglar el jardín YA! –ordena Pandora a la señora

- "_**todo porque le pasan la coima deja que estas pendejas hagan lo que quieran**_" - dice entre dientes mientras camina hacia el depósito para buscar los utensilios de jardinería

- karin y no me has contado tu última aventura, ya…- subiendo las cejas en busca de una respuesta positiva

- sexo? –frunce el ceño fijando su vista en la pelioscura que le responde con una afirmación de cabeza

- no, todavía no hay un macho que me domine –responde la chica con tranquilidad y era lo que menos le importaba tener un chico detrás suyo

- pronto te llegará, ya lo verás es mejor que ya saques el auto las demás chicas se celarán y querrán hacer lo que les plazca –le dice Pandora a la jovencita quien obedece y se aleja como alma que lleva el diablo llenando de tierra a un montón de chicas que estaban detrás del auto vidajeneando por suerte que las otras locas no estaban por que seguían peleando en la puerta

Más tarde todas las estudiantes llegaron a ese lugar soñado, **EL CENTRO COMERCIAL** se repartieron y corrieron como ganado hacia todas las tiendas pero… hay va un pero, karin se quedo de pies observado con horror a sus amigas pelear por una cartera exclusiva

- shaina! Suéltala es mía – forcejea esmeralda seguido de las chicas

Mientras Pandora se mide unos baby dolls muy atrevidos sin inmutarse a mirar a sus estudiantes pelearse por una simple cartera

- esto le encantara a Cristal muero por salir rápido de aquí, NIÑAS COMPREN RÁPIDO NECESITO HACER UNA DILIGENCIA DE VIDA O MUERTE –les pide Pandora a las jovencitas

- ya me imagino que diligencia será – pronuncia Sharon con cierto celo es que ella jamás a tenido un novio nunca a besado y por supuesto nunca de los jamases lo ha hecho y ustedes saben que…

- chicas comprendan una mujer como yo lleva una vida muy activa, cuando pasen por esto me comprenderán así que ahora ¡APURENSE! –era como si estuviera hablando sola ya que nadie le presta atención y siguen comprando como si nada

- bueno mejor voy por mis útiles escolares este año compraré cuadernos de hot weels –comenta la castaña mientras a sus espaldas aparece un aura negra la chica da media vuelta y – Sharon de que los comprarás tu? De ositos cariñositos o barbie?

- me dices niña? –dice la chica enojada mirando a su amiga quien afirma con la cabeza - pues las dos compraremos libretas de… - sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y junto sus manos como plegaria – Futbolistas y sueño con tener esos papazotes en mis cuadernos nos inspiraremos para estudiar

- ¿estudiar? Eso que es? –pregunta la menor rascándose la cabeza en verdad que detestaba estudiar después de todo le daba igual- bien lo que sea pero quiero aunque sea uno de Ferrari –pide la chica

Se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes con un apuesto profesor de cabellos blancos, quién les hablaba- chicos ya les advierto no quiero problemas, nada de estar tomando cosas sin pagar

- no es que no lo queremos pagar se nos olvida y nos vamos –contesta uno de los jóvenes con simpleza a su director

- si Milo, segundo nada de estar dando la dirección, ni el teléfono del colegio, para eso tienen celulares y sus casas –le recuerda su superior a todos ya que siempre mocosas llamaban en el colegio

- profesor es que si le damos el número del cell nos molestaran a cada rato, usted sabe en cambio llaman al colegio y cualquier idiota les habla –le dice un joven apuesto de cabello azul claro de ojos verdes

- mira Kanon, yo todos los días espero las llamadas de mi mujer y cuando contesto resulta ser que son puras mocosas preguntando por ustedes! –dice enojado ante el atrevimiento de sus estudiantes

- Prof. me escupió – se queja el gemelo de Kanon mientras se limpia la cara con un pañuelo blanco los demás chicos hacen lo mismo ya que estaban bañados en saliva

- y por último si no se van con todo el grupo los portones del colegio cerrarán a las 10:00 p.m en punto -advierte el peliblanco

- no se preocupe prof. Tenemos un escalera –dice otro jovencito de ojos azules del mismo color en su cabellos

- Camus, camus – niega varias veces definitivamente eran súper vagos sus estudiantes que se podía hacer con esos mocosos

El grupo entero de chicos entraron al centro comercial en el mismo donde estaban las mocosas

Ya dentro había un gran alboroto de gente de un lado a otro, niños llorando, gays persiguiendo a mujerzuelas que no pagaron la cuenta del salón de belleza y una que otra chica loca puteando por ahí.

Los chicos se separaron tendrían que caminar mucho ya que el sitio era inmenso se llevarían toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando las cosas que necesitarían.

Mü y Shaka como buenos estudiantes que son deciden ir primero por sus libretas, (ja! libretas a ver que hembras inocentitas encontraban para pasar la noche, si que se la saben), llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con un montón de niños de primaria no podía ser peor, bueno que más comprar rápido he ir a otro lugar a ver que pescan, se encaminaron al pasillo 1 mientras en el 4 se encontraban las dos locas peleándose una libreta de Ronaldhino

- es mió Sharon quédate con tu amado Ballack –le dice la menor a la de cabellos marrones- además te llevas a Gattuso

- pero eso es para química, es la materia que más odio –comenta la chica ya que en verdad detestaba aquella materia

- yo usaré la de Ronaldhino para geografía mi materia favorita –dice la jovencita colocando el cuaderno en su pecho y abrazándolo en verdad admiraba mucho a ese jugador, después de todo para ella era un tipo muy lindo

Luego se dirigen hacia otro pasillo la menor exageraba ya que tomaba un libro y lo colocaba en una canasta para llevárselo. Sharon por su parte toma los libros dejándolo en su lugar

- karin, solo es un libro por materia, además no damos historia de Rusia y mucho menos caligrafía –le recuerda a su amiga

- tu llévalo, ese de caligrafía me servirá para escribir en griego, porque aun me enredo con los símbolos –dice la chica volviendo a meter otro libro de geometría

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraban ambos jóvenes que miraban que color de bolsa llevarían, Mu por su parte pide un consejo a su amigo a ver que color de mochila poder llevar, el rubio le elije verde. La de cabellos marrones al escuchar su color favorito se retira dejando a la jovencita

- subtrak withhhhh regruupin, writ ti diferencssssssss –cerró el libro lo tiró y empezó a hablar consigo misma - you are stupid? No I am the best! Jajajaja eso lo escuche en la peli de anoche, le preguntaré a Sharon como se escribe, no se ni por que el maldito ingles es tan importante en estos tiempos por que todos no hablamos japonés? –dice ella, tomando otro libro esta vez de biología – índice, blablabla, prólogo, lalalalala, unidad 1 niveles de organización de la materia viva, que feo dibujo – mientras observaba un mono con un troll y una niña riendo con sarro en sus dientes abrazada de una lesbiana – lo llevaré, Sharon, Sharon! Donde se metió seguro buscando esos borradores de winnie pooh –al decir ello va en busca de la susodicha

- tu? –el rubio se sorprende de volver a ver a la chica, quien le responde con un "si yo"

- shaka! Shaka! Ven acá! Hay una… - el otro desde lejos le hace señales de que se calle el ocico- mejor voy a ver –mü se acerca a su amigo rápidamente

- Sharon! – grita karin mientras corría hacia la joven justo pero justito en ese momento mu se detiene frente al pasillo haciendo que la chica de un frenazo y se lo lleve contra la pared

Hillary y shaka quedan impresionados. Mu parecía una manta y karin estaba al revés en una posición que el chico disfruto mucho.

La pequeña lo nota de una vez y sin pensarlo se puso de pies y le metió tremendo puñetazo en el ojo derecho.

Shaka se asusto y se escondió tras unos checheres al contrario Sharon celebraba con papelillos y confetis, al rubio le pareció genial y se unió a la pelichocolate. Mu súper cabreado se levanta y por ser hombre le toco pedir disculpas

- BAKA! –grita muy enojada la castaña esta vez el chico se había pasado olvidando que no se encontraba en su país nata

- ¿ah? ¿que es eso? holandés? –pregunta el pelo morado con cierta broma

- no y no te hagas el gracioso, por que esta vez te la meteré en el culo! –le advierte la jovencita con enojo sin importarle si era chico ya que ella sabía como defenderse ante un chico

- pero que agresiva! Yo no te podré pegar, pero si hacerte otras cosas – le dijo mientras la rodeo, la lujurio y la requete miro

- hey! ¿Que crees? Que soy una puta! Pues no! –finaliza ella a darle otro golpe ahora una patada en su parte más sensible. Ocasionando un gran grito de parte del chico

Mu parecía un hombre sin miembro. Karin celebró y shaka salió huyendo de Sharon, que tan solo lo iba a saludar

- karin viste se fue –le reclama su amiga con los brazos cruzados

- y? cual es el problema? –responde ella sin darle importancia

- mocosa esto no se queda así… - pronunció el de ojos verdes mientras huía del lugar

Ya por la tarde la mayoría de los estudiantes van al internado y salen luego a pasear. La más joven les propone a las chicas ir a dar un paseo así Marín también podría usar su auto. Las chicas aceptan y salen con la más inocente idea de que están en buenas manos, pero desconocen ese lado oscuro y más loco de karin que es el de estar haciendo carreritas en las autopistas.

Iban por las calles a gran velocidad sus cabellos parecían alambres de púa, ya que la brisa era tan fuerte que hasta sus bocas se estiraban. Marín muy atrás intentaba alcanzar a la más loca pero una vieja del carajo estaba atravesada

- chiquilla de mierda, nos vas a matar! – dice una muy asustada Sharon que parecía una limosnera de pelo crespo

- quiero bajarme de aquí – exige Hilda que sufría con cada brinco del auto un golpe en sus grandes pechos que saltaban como bailando hip hop

- ah! Quiero a mi mamá – pedía Fleur mientras lloraba y se golpeaba constantemente con el asiento de enfrente

- ah! ahora si la llamas, pero cuando haces la tuya no –le dice Hilda a su hermanita

- es muy diferente Hilda –responde Fleur mientras se golpea nuevamente y reaparece otro chichón

- KARIN! – le gritan todas las que estaban en el auto como pidiéndole se calmara o sino acabarían en el hospital o peor en el cementerio al notar como la chica soltaba sus manos del volante

- por favor! Karin toma el volante y párate que no ves que te pasaste el alto – interviene Esmeralda que estaba arrodillada en el puesto porque el trasero lo tenía hinchado de tanto golpe

- y a mi que?! – Acelerando en señal de rebeldía – es mi auto y hago lo que quiera!

- AH! KARIN! – gritan todas al notar la presencia de un auto frente ellas, pero fue tarde hubo un choque entre autos – OH-OH…

- diablos! ¿Quien fue! – la agresiva chica bajo de su convertible seguida de sus amigas al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes del otro auto

- pero si son… ellos – la alcahueta observa a shaka y Mü sorprendida y a la vez se arregla el cabello uno nunca sabe si uno de esos cae

- esos no eran los de la noche pasada? – pregunta esmeralda que no dejaba de lujuriar a mü con esos ojos tan bellos y ese cabello sexy

- es cierto –responde Hilda mientras intenta volver a su puesto su larga melena blanca ya que la tenía enredada con la puerta del carro

- AL DIABLO IDIOTAS! COMO SE ATREVEN A CHOCAR A MI BEBE, IMBECILES DE PACOTILLA! –grita con enojo la chica hastiada de volver a ver a esos dos

- mira mocosa tu fuiste la que nos choco! – pronuncia muy alterado Mu al ver su auto hecho trizas

- estas chicas solo se la pasan metiéndose en problemas – agrega Shaka ya que desde que se conocen no les ha sucedido nada agradable

- jaja nadie los manda a travesarse en nuestro camino! – dice Sharon como si ellas son las únicas con derecho de andar por la vía pública

- olvídate de eso hillary "_si nos vamos por ese tema salimos perdiendo"_ lo que quiero es que ahora me arregles mi auto –exige la chica mirando con seriedad al chico

- está bien, pero tú también me arreglas el mió

Una gran cantidad de autos esperaba a que los dos mocosos quitaran sus chocados autos de la vía, pitaban, pitaban y pitaban

- CALLEN ESOS AUTOS – ordena la dueña del convertible rojo ya que ese ruido la alteraba especialmente uno el de una señora menopausica que tenía un pito de un tigre en celo

- CALLENSE! – gritan como si fueran megáfonos Esmeralda, Hilda y Fleur, todos obedecen y las tres chicas proceden a vender palomitas y sodas para que disfrutarán del espectáculo que tenían Mü y Karin

Llegan al lugar las otras chicas tuvieron que dejar el auto de Marín en un centro comercial y caminar hasta donde las demás ya que la calle estaba muy congestionada

- ¿que sucede aquí? – pregunta saori que arreglaba su cabello, eso es lo que más adora ni pensar que podría aparecer un horquetilla

- pues karin, choco al otro auto – contesta la rubia de cabellos rizados sin tomarle importancia, ya que era típico que karin hiciera algo así, recibiendo un tremendo golpe de parte de la nombrada

- ummm pero si son los machos de la vez pasada –recuerda una de las rubias de ojo azules mirando a las jovencitos

- es cierto june – agrega sunrei arreglándose sus gafas para ver a los dos jóvenes

- ¿usas lentes? –pregunta la rubia extrañada al ver a su amiga usar lentes

- claro June, acaso nunca lo habías notado, bueno desde ahora es que los uso porque una chica en el colegio me dijo que era ciega y que comprará lentes, creo que fue un buen consejo aunque me marean –comenta la pelinegra

- pobrecita, más idiota no puede ser –niega varias veces la rubia con resignación colocando una mano en su cara en forma de resignación

- hola… - se escucha la voz seductora de Shaina tras los dos jóvenes - como se llaman? - los chicos dan media vuelta sus ojos se tropiezan con el escote exhibicionista de la peliverde que se lo arregla al frente de los jóvenes, haciendo que los dos chicos se desmayarán- mi nombre es Shaina Beckford

- mi nombre es Shaka Bellamy… - con ojos exorbitantes que miraban debajo de la mini falda unos pantys de corazones

- y el mi es Mü Parcell – este con su mirada bien concentrada en el trasero de la joven Shaina

Karin imita a los dos jovencitos y se siente en su auto esperando que Mü terminara rápido

- mi nombre es Shaina Beckford –Sharon apretó sus pechos en manera de burla

Los demás quedan con un gran signo de interrogación, hasta que de repente una reacción de karin

- ya te dije no pienso pagar nada animal! Serás tú quien arregle mi auto

- eh? – el de ojos verdes se desconcentró y fijó su mirada en la loca que al parecer habla sola en ese momento llega el policía de tránsito ya que algún chismoso apurado de llegar a su casa para tener sexo caliente denunció lo sucedido

- ¿cual es la negligencia? – pregunta un robusto y feo policía que se nota que venía de un prostíbulo ese olorcito a zorra que tenía era sofocante

- ¿que es eso? – pregunta con voz June ya que no comprendió la pregunta del asqueroso y pelón policía

- es un… es un… - Shunrei trató de buscar la respuesta pero sin poder responder a ello

- no importa, bueno tienen que ponerse de acuerdo –dice el policía a los dos jóvenes

Karin miró seria al policía y luego a Mu, pronto se le prendió el foco esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa- que no ve, ese sujeto que ve ahí, es un altanero la vez pasada me quería violar –dice la chica con cierta voz angelical ante el policía

- QUE! – Gritan todos hasta las personas que esperaban para salir del tranque y que por cierto exigían más palomitas

- y ahora quiere que le pague ni en broma

- eso no es cierto! – se defiende Mu como podía decir eso ella, si lo único que ha hecho él es verle el trasero, los pechos, hasta ha intentado verle la ropa interior pero la muy condenada usa jeans

Karin se recuesta sobre el hombro del policía con la intención de que el tipo se pusiera de su lado lo miró y puso cara angelical- va creerle a ese sujeto o a mi, señor –dice ella con una dramatización de niña consentida ante el hombre, que no sabía que hacer como evitar esa mirada y decirle que no a una pequeña

- le digo que no es cierto señor, mocosa di la verdad! –exclama el acercándosele con las intenciones de sacarle la verdad.

Mientras tanto Sharon estaba muy concentrada hablando con shaka, ambos olvidando la pelea de sus amigos

- ah… entonces eres de la india

- así es –afirma el rubio a la pregunta de la jovencita

Volviendo con el perro y la gata. Ahora karin ya no gritaba sino que estaba trepada sobre mu dándole de coscorrones forcejearon por un momento.

Mü logró liberarse pero quedo cara a cara con la jovencita y lamentablemente no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Ambos desvían sus caras intentando no notar lo sonrojados que estaban

- basta! Llegaremos tarde – dice enojada Fleur osea tenía una cita en el mejor salón de belleza de Grecia y no podría ir por la pelea infantil de esos dos

- me parece interesante tu país de origen, recuerdo cuando fui con mis padres me ofrecieron de comer grillos y me pusieron algo en la frente que no sé como se llama pero cuando te ves al espejo es chistoso –opina la chica al recordar su viaje con sus padres

- se llama bindi y si comiste grillo te digo que eso se lo dan a los perros –comenta shaka a la chica- sabes que mejor te invitó algún día a comer verdadera comida hindú –

- claro - pero fueron interrumpidos por karin y mü que halan a ambos como peleándoselos, karin no dejaría que su amiga estuviese con el mejor amigo de su enemigo y mü no permitiría que shaka estuviera cerca de esa chica que es la mejor amiga de karin eso significaba que siempre se la encontraría

Después de ciertas discusiones, ninguno de los dos iba a pagar nada, ya en el internado

- y entonces? –pregunta esmeralda peinándose su cabellera

- que mas, vamos a conocer el colegio –opina Marín a las jovencitas

- sí, quiero aprendérmelo de memoria para saber donde esconderme cuando me fugue de clases –comenta la joven castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa

- karin me cuentas si encuentras un lugar muy secreto donde ir con un chico –le dice la hermana menor de Hilda a su amiga quien afirma con la cabeza

- me voy a preparar para todos los problemas que tendremos – dice Marín tomando su cabeza

Al rato las chicas salen a dar un paseo por el colegio eran ya cómo las 11:00 de la noche y gracias a Dios las inspectoras estaban durmiendo y la mayoría de las chicas también

El grupito escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y voltearon a ver encontrándose con dos rubias una de cabellos muy largos rizado y otra liso

- ja, solo son dos coladas bueno muevan el culo y dejen la bulla, vamos a ver que es lo que hace Pandora todas las noches –ordena la menor de todas

- ¿como así? Karin –pregunta todas al unísono

- bueno chicas resulta ser que yo siempre me acuesto tarde y las noches que hemos pasado aquí he visto a Pandora con un abrigo negro ir a la cocina y cuando voy a vidajenear no está! Quiero saber donde rayos se mete, porque aparece como 6 horas después –comenta la chica con cierta emoción de saber donde su querida profesora se iba de noche

- por eso es que te la pasas durmiendo todo el día –opina Saori a la jovencita quien se rasca la cabeza

- bueno muevan a esta hora va –comenta la castaña empezando a caminar hacia el lugar

Salen corriendo hacia la cocina entran por la parte trasera de la mansión y se esconde debajo de la mesa (por supuesto tenía un mantel) pasaron 5 minutos y una de las chicas no pudo evitar echarse un vientecito.

Las demás salen huyendo en ese preciso momento se escuchan unos pasos y karin advierte que es Pandora, ni más remedio a meterse otra vez debajo de la mesa y aguantar la respiración.

Pandora entró silenciosa y cautelosamente miró varias veces a su alrededor menos debajo de la mesa. Se acercó a una bandeja de vasos tomó uno se lo llevó a la boca y pronunció "mironas, mironas, mironas" seguido las chicas cayeron sobre un piso muy duro

- sabía ya que me descubrirían, bueno ahora si "hielito, hielito, hielito" -se abrió una puerta al lado de la nevera

Sabía que tarde o temprano sus estudiantes se darían cuenta que más daba siendo rogados por sus estudiantes este se niega rotundamente

- pero, profesor ¿que le cuesta? – rogó Milo de rodillas a Cristal pero este se negó nuevamente

- que no! –les tiró la puerta de la cocina en la cara, la cerró con llaves miles de cadenas con candados gigantes, tablas de madera y otra puerta esas de bóvedas

- Malvado, egoísta, chicos vamos al plan B – todos asienten, cabe resaltar que se encontraban: Mü, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Julián, Aioria, Camus, Afrodita y claro que Milo, salieron al patio del colegio y esta vez ellos se toparon no con dos chicas. sino con ocho jovencitos que tienen más cara de pubertos que ellos – que hacen ustedes aquí? Niñitos!

- ejem, ejem, hemos estado con la misma cantidad de chicas que ustedes – responde un chico de cabellos rozados.

Mientras que un joven de cabellos castaños claros aparta la mirada como huyendo de algo

– y hemos venido por que queremos saber como rayos el director cristal puede pasar al edificio nuevo que esta lleno de chicas

- muy inteligente pelo rosa, muy ingenioso de tu parte, nosotros también queremos saber como llegar a ese maravilloso lugar lleno de sexy ropa interior y mujeres desnudas, conocemos una entrada pero esta en la cocina y el muy condenado de Cristal la cerró, perooo si usamos la lógica debe existir una segunda puerta

- y yo sé donde está

- en serio? – pregunta con ojitos brillantes el escorpiano, si al fin la puerta al paraíso– y donde es?

- crees que soy idiota para decírtelo tan fácil, deben hacer algo primero para poder decírselos –habla el joven de cabellos verdes ante los otros chicos

- chiquillo inepto, somos mayores, como es eso de estar condicionándonos

- adiós… -se despide Shun con sus amigos del otro

- detente, maldición todo lo que uno hace por una… que tenemos que hacer? –pregunta Milo mirando al mocoso quien sonríe

- Que pretendes Milo, que obedeceremos a esos enanos – reclama Saga

- adiós… -nuevamente el grupito de niños se aleja

- YA BASTA! – ordena Julián – que mierda tenemos que hacer, rápido, necesito una chica para está noche, pa ya! –insiste Julián muy exagerado

- deben primero, arreglar nuestras camas el año entero, dos que nos permitan estar con ustedes para ganar más popularidad y, tres no tocar a las chicas que elijamos – concluye Shun con su voz como siempre dulce

- eh… - milo mira a sus amigos seguido se echan a reír y a revolcarse en el suelo, no lo podían creer

- que rayos les pasa? – Shun un poco asustado se esconde detrás de su hermano

- habrá trato o no? – pregunta un joven de cabellos castaños oscuro ya desesperado, colocándose al frente del otro grupo con seriedad

- jajajajaja no… no lo puedo creer – pronuncia milo tratando de controlarse – por un momento pensé que nos harían besar a un chico o que tendríamos que lavar su ropa interior, pero nos sentimos aliviados de que no sea eso…

- Genial y yo pensaba que se burlaban de nosotros-opina el rubio de ojos azules

- bien vamos – se pone de pies mu seguido de los demás – haremos el trato, pero ya no perdamos tiempo

Las chicas se encontraban en un oscuro lugar sin darse cuenta por donde caminaban.

- ya cállense y pónganse de pies, buscaré mi lighter para ver donde estamos –ordena la voz de la menor al sentir que estaban encima de ella

- karin estabas fumando? –pregunta saori a su amiga

- solo fue uno –contesta la chica de vez en cuando fumaba prendiendo su lighter empieza a fijar su vista por todo el lugar

Las chicas se sacudieron la ropa y arreglaron sus cabellos luego miraron frente suyo y notaron que se encontraban en un enorme armario que Pandora mantenía oculto con su mejor lencería

Pandora caminaba con paso firme y apresurado cada minuto era valioso, ya que si perdía uno perdería para siempre una nueva caricia de su amado. Al igual que ella se encontraba Cristal esperando a ver su querida Pandora

Los chicos iban muy sonrientes caminando por ese túnel que los llevarían a ese lugar adorado. A Camus se le notaba lo contento porque tenía una sonrisa colgate, a Afrodita le daba igual porque es medio raro y Milo ya hasta que saltaba de un pies.

- si que vienen preparados – nota Aioria, los mocosos no eran tan ignorantes y al parecer sus cabezas si funcionaban

- es lógico que si es de noche necesitaremos linternas - le contesta Ikki como queriéndole decir que bruto, pero que torpe

- si verdad? – si que la regó,al parecer el bruto sin lógica es él

- espero mis oraciones a Buda sirvan de algo

- seguro que si shaka, seguro – dice de burla Saga, mientras los demás ríen bajo

- te crees el mejor, pues déjame decirte que

- chicos hemos llegado – avisa el rubio de ojos azules,

Todos se detienen y observan la enorme sala frente a ellos que estaba alumbrada con velas blancas

Las chicas se encontraban frente a frente a una puerta, temiendo ver algo indebido o desagradable ya que sabían que Pandora era media loca y cualquiera atorrancia podía estar haciendo

- a ya! Vamos a ver que diablos hay detrás de esa puerta – habla Karin decisiva toma la manilla y decide darle vuelta

- he llegado al fin, Cristalito prepárate – suspiro profundamente y tomo la manilla y le dio media vuelta

Frente a otra puerta se encontraba Cristal arreglándose el cabello debía estar perfecto cuando lo viera su mujer. Coloco su mano sobre la manilla plateada y le dio media vuelta

Los chicos que estaban revisando todos el lugar corrieron en busca de un escondite pero lo que había eran unos muebles, unas velas y… unas cinco puertas, eligieron una a la azar y se escondieron tras de ella.

En ese preciso momento entraron al lugar Pandora y Cristal que se miraron como dos idiotas enamorados. Los chicos los observaban por una rendija eso si peleándose por que las cabezas eran muchas y todos no podían ver al mismo tiempo.

Lo mismo pasaba con las chicas, Shunrei y Sharon sorprendidas y sonrojadas al ver como cristal acariciaba a Pandora, pero el momento no duro mucho, ya que la ojos morados noto la presencia de las chicas y el pelo blanco la presencia de sus alumnos calientes

- bien, contaré hasta tres – el primero en hablar es Cristal

- uno – comienza Pandora dándoles oportunidad a las chicas de escapar de un buen regaño y de tremendo castigo

- dos – el director del colegio de caballeros prosiguió con el conteo

- tres – finalizó la sexy novia de Cristal

Los chicos y las chicas trataron de huir, pero se enredaron y cayeron frente a sus respectivos superiores. Esas miradas penetrantes y amenazantes indicaban peligro. La mayoría se puso de pies y sin pensarlo huyeron gritando para darle más drama al asunto, pero como siempre hay alguien que se queda de último fue el que recibió una recompensa, aunque pequeña.

Seiya estaba de pies mirando entontado a Saori que lucia un lindo conjunto rosa que la hacía parecer una rosa. Ella de igual manera lo miraba hipnotizada con esos ojos marrones.

Pandora y Cristal esperaban a que los muchachos se fueran pero… pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos se largaba

- bien, ya basta, Saori regresa con las chicas

- seiya ¡fuera! Luego arreglaremos cuenta

Los dos chicos asintieron y obedecieron a sus tutores. Se miraron una última vez y compartieron una tierna sonrisa.

Los otros dos enamorados se dieron cuenta de que entre esos dos hubo química y que tendrían que poner vigilancia, por que sino se llenarían de hijastros. Las dos puertas se cerraron.

Pandora y Cristal sonrieron y siguieron lo que ya habían comenzado en cambio esos dos chicos iban muy pensativos, pensando uno en el otro…

- como lo tenía planeado –dice un hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios- todo esta saliendo igual como lo plante –observando desde una esfera redonda ambos institutos sobre todo ambos grupos de jóvenes


	3. Chapter 3

El sueño que ELLA tuvo.

**Sentía una relajante brisa rozar su delicado rostro ocasionando que poco a poco sus ojos empiecen abrirse por completo para detallar un lugar desconocido para su persona… **

**En sus ojos se mostraban un brillo peculiar y una sensación de nostalgia, albergando dentro de ella, era como si antes hubiese estado en aquel sitio, al menos algo dentro de ella lo percibía de tal manera, pero. **

**¿a que se debía algo como ello? **

**En toda**_** s**_**u vida nunca había pisado tal sitio misterioso y con aires de nostalgia que por alguna razón podía sentir dentro de su ser. **

**Se notaba que estaba desprotegido y olvidado, debido a las construcciones antiguas y escombros de pilares destruidos, de seguro era por los años que había pasado y aquel sitio empezaba a deteriorarse debido a lo desolado que se encontraba.**

**Caminar entre todo esas ruinas antiguas la hacían sentirse sin duda como en casa ya que a cada paso que daba les llamaba mucha la atención de las edificaciones que aunque muchas estaban en destrucción masiva tenía ese toque único y un aura tan agradable como si de unas manos maestras había sido creadas y construidas**

**Todo aquel lugar parecía sacado de una película fantasiosa para detener su andar en aquel sitio y mantenerse parada verificando debajo suyo una enorme escalera que dirigía al parecer a doce casas, si es que a eso se le podía llamar**

**Sería correcto recorrer tan sola aquel extenso lugar desconocido y si de repente algo o alguien saldría y le hiciera daño**

…_Recuerda… quién eres…_

**Se sobresalta al escucha una tenue voz por los aire en busca de aquella voz. Ella permanece en el mismo sitio ahora si dudando en bajar esas escaleras y volver al punto de donde había venido**

_¡Hola! hay alguien aquí_

**Pregunta a los aires esperando que alguien le contestase inmediatamente para observar que aun seguía estando sola, si en verdad era un sueño solo esperaba despertar cuanto antes, ya que para nada era grato tener una pesadilla y que alguien la persiguiera con el simple hecho de matarla**

…_Recuérdalo…por favor!_

**De acuerdo aquel sueño no le estaba agradando para nada ya que aun seguía escuchando la voz que al parecer quería decirle algo y ella en realidad no sabía a que se refería o es que se estaba volviendo loca dentro del sueño, aunque eso era algo ilógico, aunque en los sueños todo se puede**

_Parece ser que aun sigues sin recordar nada_

**Inmediatamente sentía esa voz tan cerca que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos voltea a mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con… ¿una pequeña? Una pequeña era lo que le estaba hablando… un momento ¿quién era esa niña?**

…_No hace falta saber, quién soy por el momento… lo más importante es que tu recuerdes… quién eres…_

**No sabía como reaccionar. Esa niña le decía cosas que no tenían para ella sentido. **

_Puedo saber ¿quién eres?_

**Había sido lo primero que sus palabras había logrado decir para ver como la niña que estaba sentada en un pilar movia sus pies de arriba abajo como analizándola ante la mirada que le brindaba y le sonreía como si la conociera por toda la vida**

_Mi nombre no tiene importancia en estos momentos_

**Es la respuesta de la pequeña, que aparecer tenía mínimo unos cinco a siete años de edad, ya que era tan pequeña, frágil y risueña con tan solo sonreír de cierta manera familiar para sus adentros**

_Debes tener lo que se avecina en tu tiempo… _

**Esas palabras la toman sorpresiva para notar como el semblante de la niña se pone un tanto melancólico y triste como si de algo malo se tratara. No entendía en absoluto nada, pero las palabras de esa pequeña eran incomodas y nada agradable **

_¿A que te refieres?_

**Cuestión de segundos la niña había bajado de aquel pilar para caer de pie y acercarse a pasos lentos hacia ella. Da un paso hacia atrás al ver como la niña le toma las manos delicadamente, podía percibir una sensación familiar y agradable en esa pequeña, era como si al igual que aquel lugar algo embriagaba con nostalgia al sentir el tacto de la niña en ella**

_Antes que nada… debes recordar en realidad… _

_quién eres… para ello…. tu misma… tienes que buscar la respuesta_

**Aquella respuesta tan repentina logra que ella suelte la mano de la niña, esa niña sabía más allá de lo que se imaginaba y al parecer ella tenía que descubrirlo, pero con que finalidad **

…_No te preocupes… todo tiene su tiempo… ya verás que vas a recordar…._

**La sonrisa de la niña se vuelve tranquilizadora, sincera y agradable ocasionando que su inseguridades se vayan de su lado y de la misma manera esboce una sonrisa **

…_Hace mucho tiempo… he estado esperándolos… a EL y ti… pero ahora sé que ese tiempo… ha llegado… me siento muy feliz… porque estoy segura… que muy pronto… todo volverá ha como en un tiempo fue…_

**Las palabras tan sinceras de la niña causan una extraña sensación en ella para ver como esa pequeña ángel se aferra abrazándola por la cintura como si se tratase de una hija abrazando a su madre**

**Ocasionando una vez más esa nostalgia que invadía lo más profundo de su ser y que unas repentinas lagrimas caigan de sus ojos notando con sorpresa que algo dentro de ella lloraba sin motivo alguno o al menos eso quería creer, pero sin saber porque le responde el abrazo de la niña**

_Pronto estaremos juntos… ya lo verás…_

**No sabía que responder, pero las palabras de esa niña lograban calmarla y creer que sus palabras eran sinceras y verdaderas, aunque fuese simplemente un sueño, sentía que esa conversación tenía un motivo hacia algo que tenía que descubrir**

* * *

- ¿están seguros...?

- heh? Esperen…

- miren parece que ya está despertando

Alrededor suyo podía escuchar claramente voces pero esta voces pareciera ser que eran masculinas ya que usualmente conocía las voces de sus amigas de cuarto y compatriotas en las travesuras.

¡Oh, vaya! De seguro estaba en otro sueño ahora distinto porque se encontraba rodeada de guapos chicos notándose que algunos eran de grados mayores a ella y otros como de su edad.

- oye Kido, no es de mi interés, pero si sigues mirando a estos idiotas de esa forma, creo que sus egos se les irá hasta sus sesos

Aquel comentario ocasiona que la chica se sonroje y desvia su mirada hacia una reconocida chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos turquesas y piel clara que se encontraba recargada en la pared de brazos mirando la escena sin darle interés al asunto

- karin!

- no ombe la Diosa Artemisa

La chica rodea sus ojos con fastidio para volver su mirada en una confundida Saori que estaba rodeada por varios chicos desconocidos, inclusive ella no le daba ni importancia ya que conocía a algunos del grupito y al parecer ya se estaba estresando de verlos

- vaya que esa chica, si que es muy sarcástica

La opinión del rubio de ojos azules enfoca con la mirada a la chica que seguía en la misma posición sin inmutarse en ayudar a su amiga

- que no te sorprenda la actitud de ella Hyoga

Esta vez la voz de aquel chico de ojos celestes observa a la chica que estaba con el ceño fruncido y con las intenciones de talvez arrematar en darle un puñetazo ya que sin duda esa chica actuaba muy impulsiva desde sus encuentros

- mejor cierra la boca rubiecito –dice está- piensas quedarte o vienes

- yo opino que ella debe ir a la enfermería –comenta un preocupado castaño de ojos marrones observando a la joven que seguía sentada en el suelo

- si, bueno…-dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros- tu la llevas –señala al mismo chico que anteriormente había hablado- fue tu idea

Saori que permanecía en silencio observa al chico que había hablado sonrojándose inmediatamente y bajando su mirada avergonzada, era aquel chico que con el pasar de las semanas no había dejado de pensar y que por alguna razón se había atrevido entrar a la zona de varones junto con su amiga

La reacción de la chica no sale desapercibida por la castaña que medio sonríe para volver su vista hacia el chico por momentos y colocar su brazo en el hombro de este como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-oye… deberías hacerlo… así te ganarías puntos extras para conquistarla –murmura a lo bajo ella notando la expresión en el rostro del chico, no cabía duda que ese tipo estaba interesado en la chica

- yo!... esto… no… bueno

Se exalta realmente el comentario lo había dejado fuera de base, inclusive no sabía como responder a tal comentario, sin vergüenza de la chica castaña, que parecía estar al tanto de su interés por su amiga

- ¿ocurre algo seiya?

Cuestiona un pelinegro notando la reacción del castaño que se mostraba un tanto nervioso y extraño, después de todo, el nunca se comportaba de esa forma

- no… no es nada Shiryu… yo me puedo hacer cargo… de llevarla a la enfermería –comenta este como si fuera un robot dando un paso para colocarse al lado de la chica- si no te molesta

Saori por su parte permanece en silencio para negar con la cabeza un tanto sonrojada y mirar a su amiga, quién veía la escena divertida y con una sonrisa muy extraña para su gusto ¿cómo si hubiese conseguido algo? Cuando estaba apunto de decir algo…

- por cierto… ¿qué hacían ustedes por acá? Se supone que está zona es de los varones… y ninguna chica puede entrar…

Cuando estaba apunto de decir algo inmediatamente la joven de largos cabellos purpuras se apresura para taparle la boca a su compañera ante la expresión de sorpresa de los muchachos presentes, mientras que la castaña la miraba inquisidora sus ojos se había achicado de tal manera que sin duda su expresión estaba muy segura de que cuando saliera de aquel sitio la primogénita de los Kido iba a recibir una tanda de golpes o impropias palabras por parte de la castaña

- nos dedicamos a buscar al profesor de matemáticas… jajajaja por si se preguntan… de porque le tapo la boca a karin, es que a ella le gusta inventar mucho y de seguro inventará una historia ficticia o yo que sé

No podía ser tan cierto por parte de esa chica que tenía a la otra chica tapada de la boca, pero lo cierto era que el aura de la chica emanaba un tanto oscura haciendo que los chicos presentes den pasos hacia atrás notando que la actitud de esa chica era un tanto salvaje que inclusive podía afectar o incluso tenerle un tanto de miedo ya que no se sabía que reacción tomaría como hace minutos atrás cuando su amiga había sido golpeada en la cabeza por un balón de baloncesto más la reacción de la castaña había sido inmediata en pulverizar a cada uno de ellos…

* * *

Ya que no había sido culpa de nadie o al menos eso querían creer ellos, estaba con la disposición de tomarse un descanso practicando algo de basketball en la cancha, pero sin darse cuenta se encontraban siendo vigilados por una castaña que en realidad no le tomaba importancia porque estaba de espaldas a diferencia de la misma Saori que se encontraba viendo la practica de aquel muchacho castaño detrás de un muro donde tan solo podía mostrar poco su cabeza

Pero como las cosas no había salido del todo bien la castaña decide lanzar a su amiga al mar para ver como una pelota y un grito de cuidado se escuche para cerciorarse que no eran con ella y ver en el suelo a la pobre chica con un golpe en la cabeza y desmayada en pleno suelo, seguido aquel grupo de chicos se acercan preocupados. La mirada de esta se torna inmediatamente oscura para dedicarse en mirar a los causante y empezar a maldecir en diferentes idiomas para dedicarse a enfrentarlos directamente como hombres que eran, aunque estos no estaban para nada dispuesto a golpear a una chica se disculpan más de diez veces con la castaña, pero esta se negaba aceptarla y esperar que su amiga despertase.

- y fue así como paso

Relata el castaño que vergüenza mirando a la chica que ahora se encontraba en la camilla siendo atendida por un médico

- no te preocupes, todo está bien, fue un simple golpe –dice la chica con una sonrisa agradecida de ser llevada a tal lugar- además… Karin nos cuida mucho aunque no lo demuestre

- si se le nota –dice este suspirando- estaba claro que si Mü y Shaka no llegarán a tiempo, entonces esa chica nos hubiera matado sin duda

Ante aquel comentario la chica empieza a reír delante del chico haciendo que este de igual forma sonría agradecido que esa chica no estuviese enojada con ellos o demandándolos por tal hecho

- sabes… me gusta mejor verte sonreír… que verte llorando… cuando estabas en el suelo, te vimos llorando… de seguro el balón te lastimo bastante y nos preocupamos al verte llorar…

Tal comentario hace que la de cabellos lilas se sonroje avergonzada y baje su mirada por momentos, más se sorprende ahora que lo recordaba en aquel sueño sus lagrimas habían sido enfocados en la vida real de igual forma

- seiya…

- ¿heh?

- mi nombre es Seiya…

La chica por su parte esboza una sonrisa ante lo agradable que era ese chico

- Saori

Ambos chicos se sonrojan levemente dándose la mano con sentimientos mutuos y afirmando así un nuevo comienzo de amistad… Y es así como el destino los volverá a reunir una vez más… inconscientes de la labor de ambos…

** CONTINUARA**


End file.
